ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Universe meets Jake
Steven universe meets Jake (also know as Steven universe and the adventures of Jake the dog) is a 2014 american animated television film comedy fantasy and adventure film directed by Rebecca Sugar and Pendelton Ward,produced by Warner Premiere and distrubied by Warner Home Video. The film aired by Cartoon Network on December 9, 2014, and later released on December 9, 2014 on DVD and Blu-Ray. It is the first Steven Universe film starring Steven Universe,Jake,Garnet,BMO,Amethyst,Neptr,Pearl,Cake and Pizza Steve will live new adventures for save the world. The movie not be released on theaters (like with Scooby-doo:the mystery begins) But Bugs bunny and the reluctant bull is released on theaters in 1995. Plot The movie starts with a golden summer day in Beach City. Steven was eating the popsicle until the magical lion and the Crystal Gems comes out. After,Steven and the Crystal Gems watching the magical comet comes to the direction in Beach City and recalled which was the Jake,Cake,BMO,Neptr and Pizza Steve flying and landed to Beach City. He hugging Steven, The Crystal Gems and the magical lion and making his lunch for Cake. Greg returns and hugging Jake and says who the two is the all-new magical dog of Steven and he has the best gift of the world. Then,Steven making his lunch for Jake,Cake,BMO,Neptr and Pizza Steve and eats him. Amethyst and Pearl know morphing things and Steven helping the Jake,BMO and Pizza Steve will be the Crystal Gem more superpowered. Then,Jake,BMO and Pizza Steve get the stone of belly and BMO get the human eyes. Jake and Cake visits Big donut with Lars and Onion,He eating the two donuts that one for you and one for me before who close the shop. Three hours later,Steven was playing ball with Cake. But Lars and Onion returns and want eating Pizza Steve with the robot version of Jake. But is saved for Steven and want stay with he,Jake,BMO,Neptr,Cake,Amethyst,Garnet and Pearl. Lars saying who yes and Steven was amused and hugging Jake,BMO,Neptr,Pizza Steve. Cake throw the pie of face of amethyst and Steven be amused and saying who let's go for the land of Crystal and found the communication hub for Crystal Gems. Making his Steven and Amethyst laughing. One night,Jake, Neptr, Pizza Steve, BMO and Cake in a place that used a communication hub. Pizza Steve saying who is the brillant place, Jake gasps while Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven in a place that used to be a communication hub for Crystal Gems. But, as Pearl explained, it was now bursting with electromagnetic interfence. Garnet then explained to Steven that it's hurting television, which made Steven have a strong desire to save television. As a joke, Amethyst transforms into a slightly bigger version of Steven, but who is stronger and more muscular, and starts to punch the pillars. Pearl stops Amethyst by telling her that they would need a well thought out plan in order to destroy the whole hub. Then, Garnet strongly suggests that they need Sugilite. Amethyst and Steven start to get excited, while Pearl is shocked. Pearl questions the decision but Garnet explains that they don't need to be careful; they just need to be huge. Garnet and Amethyst start to cynchronize their moves to transform into Sugilite, and soon Sugilite is released. She forms her special weapon which is a combination of Garnet's interlocking Gaunlets and Amethyst's Whip and starts to the pillars. But Jake interrupts, and I found the whole hub with Pizza Steve and Neptr worked the signal of athena and saved the television. Cast *Zach Callinson as Steven *John Dimaggio as Jake Production Trivia *The movie which use the full end credits. *The animation for the movie featuring Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl in a place that used to be a communication hub for Crystal Gems was recycled in the opening sequence of the episode "coach Steven". *The first time was BMO get the new eyes. The first was "Magical sandwich" and the second was "Apple wedding". *The first time which Onion speak in this movie. Category:Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:2014 Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Steven Universe